


the way you move and those big brown eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Voyeurism, also a bit fluffy, just guys being dudes, sellachich, tiny bit of angst ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You think we're ever gonna stop all this?” Mat asked his not-boyfriend about fifteen minutes later, after exchanging blowjobs in the dirty one-stall bathroom at said gas station.Brian shrugged. “Which parts?” he asked, checking his reflection in the dusty mirror and throwing water on his cheeks until they looked less pink.“Any of it.” Mat replied.“Who cares? We're doing it now.”





	

Mat loved Brian, and all his weirdly specific lyrics that were so vague yet somehow alluded to something everyone could relate to. It was strange having kids come up to them after shows and telling them that little snippets from their own lives had changed theirs.

Brian loved Mat, and the way the rest of the room disappeared whenever he played, it just became _bass-snare-crash-double kick-crash-crash-snare_ , knocking over high hats during shows and damn near making Brian deaf during soundchecks.

“You think we're ever gonna stop all this?” Ciaran asked Mat, sitting down next to his friend in the bus and stretching his legs as best he could in the cramped space. “Tours and albums and smoking and eating shit that's bad for us?”

Mat shrugged. It didn't matter to him if they stopped or not. They were doing it now. Ciaran seemed to understand without Mat having to say anything, and they stopped at the next gas station to get some more shit that was bad for them.

“You think we're ever gonna stop all this?” Mat asked his not-boyfriend about fifteen minutes later, after exchanging blowjobs in the dirty one-stall bathroom at said gas station.

Brian shrugged. “Which parts?” he asked, checking his reflection in the dusty mirror and throwing water on his cheeks until they looked less pink.

“Any of it.” Mat replied.

“Who cares? We're doing it now.”

Mat nodded, knowing that if he'd had the option to choose the voice for his thoughts, he'd have picked Brian anyway.

“Do _you_ wanna stop?” Brian questioned, heavy Jersey accent lilting up in concern.

Mat shook his head quickly. “No,” he answered assuredly.

Brian nodded, partly to Mat and partly to his reflection.

“Cool,” he said, before nodding towards the door. “You go out first, make sure Tom doesn't get those gross brand-less chips again.”

Mat didn't answer before he stepped out of the dank toilet – he didn't have to, with Brian. He always just kind of knew what Mat meant anyway.

He waved to Ciaran, who was standing next to the bus with a gas pump in hand. He'd have to pray that his friend wouldn't realise that Brian would walk out of the same bathroom he had once he decided to come out.

Mat wasn't sure why it was so imperative that he and Brian kept whatever it was they were doing a secret. It was a silent agreement, and it always managed to coax him into anxious midnight thoughts, until Brian would comfort him, still silent. Brian always just kind of knew.

“Why's Ciaran still out there?” Mat asked Tom, approaching him from behind as he pondered over the two different types of chips on the shelf. One brand-less, one Doritos. Mat picked up two bags of Doritos on Tom's behalf.

“Why'd you take so long on the shitter?” Tom shot back immediately, grinning and moving towards the counter.

“All those shitty brand-less chips you keep getting.” Mat replied easily, returning the grin and scooping the bottom of his wallet for change. “So what's the Sea Dog doing?”

Tom made a _'dunno'_ sound, then elaborated with the explanation that Ciaran had decided that he didn't want to get their driver stop every two hours just because the bus _guzzled_ gas like nothing else, so he'd also filled up two cartons of fuel, and surely Mat had heard Ciaran complaining right before the bus had stopped?

Mat had to admit, he hadn't heard his friends whining. He had been preoccupied with Brian casting him sultry looks from under his curly brown fringe, silently insinuating the usual _“Mat, pleeease”_ that he knew Mat could never resist.

“Get one of those big bottles of Coke,” Mat said instead of replying, after finding an extra crumpled five-dollar bill in his wallet, surely a sign from God that they should completely annihilate all semblance of average, healthy blood sugar.

After Tom returned to the counter and Mat paid, the pair walked outside just as Brian exited the bathroom, eyes darting around non-discreetly. Mat nearly rolled his own eyes at how bad Brian was at being subtle, but Ciaran and Tom never noticed anyway so he supposed it didn't quite merit an eye-roll at this point.

Mat waved the bag of Doritos in Brian's direction, and Brian grinned and gave a thumbs up in reply.

“I swear you guys don't even talk to each other, you just communicate with telekinesis,” Tom sighed loudly.

“You mean telepathy, dumbass,” Mat replied easily, not taking his eyes off Brian who was now helping Ciaran hoist a can of gas into the bus.

Tom groaned. “Whatever, dude,” he said. “You knew what I meant.”

“Mat, open the door for me? My hands are full.” Brian called out. Mat didn't have to reply, just placed the Doritos and Coke in Tom's arms and slid the bus door open. Brian grinned at him, and they met eyes for a brief second before Ciaran was pushing his way past Brian into the bus, breaking the moment.

Ciaran was making loud scuffling noises from somewhere within, storing the can he had carried in a corner somewhere where (hopefully) nobody would trip over it or start a fire.

“Bri, bring it over here,” he called out, gesturing to some small corner that wasn't currently covered in garbage. “We'll move 'em later.”

“This looks unsafe,” Brian said, placing the can down anyway.

“Yeah,” Ciaran agreed, not doing anything.

Brian shrugged in return, turning back to Mat and a minuscule grin ghosting back across his face. Mat's pulse quickened involuntarily – all he wanted to do was grab Brian's face and kiss him breathless. He knew the things that made Brian blush, duck his head in coy embarrassment. He could say something, right now, that would turn the singer bright red in moments, right in front of Tom and Ciaran.

Mat just turned and took the blunt offered to him by Tom as their bus driver shouted a perfunctory _'let's get going'._

 The show that night was amazing, just like all their other shows, Mat thought. He especially loved the afterwards, everyone high on themselves as well as whatever else they were smoking.

Brian was always extra wound up after a show, highly strung out on his own emotions that could cause an intense high or an awful low after a few hours.

Mat found him in his bunk on the bus after sneaking away from the bar that they'd found. They always managed to find bars, no matter where they were.

“You okay, man?” Mat asked, noticing there was no one else on the bus for them. Even the driver went to a bar with the rest of the guys most nights, just didn't drink.

Brian peeked out from the curtain of his bunk. Mat noticed his hair was messy on one side, eyes were outlined in dark circles but remained alert. A sure sign that he had been trying and failing to go to sleep. Mat thought he looked beautiful anyway.

“Not really,” Brian said. “I was thinking about what you said today. About if we were ever gonna stop all this.”

Mat habitually reached over to brush some stray hair out of Brian's eyes. “What's worrying you?” he said, frowning.  “You already said you didn't care.”

“Maybe I lied.”

“Why would you lie to me?”

“I don't know. It's a weird feeling, lying to you.”

“Jesus, Brian, you must've lied to me before.”

Brian laughed quietly into his pillow. “Are you saying I should get used to it?” he grinned, eyes glinting mischievously.

Mat paused a moment, then climbed into Brian's bunk alongside him before he could talk himself out of it.

“Tell me a lie,” he whispered teasingly against the back of Brian's neck as Brian sighed happily and pressed his head back into Mat's shoulder. “So you can get used to it.”

“I hate doing this with you.” Brian replied, giving Mat a dopey grin and lacing their fingers together. Even though he was so much taller, the older man seemed smaller in the dim light filtering through the bunks curtains from the bus lounge.

“That's pretty weak, man,” Mat answered with. He wasn't completely sure what 'this' Brian was referring to, the music or _this_ , but he couldn't care when Brian was rolling over to face him, wrapping his arms around his middle and placing small kisses on his neck. “Try again.” he added.

“I don't think we should fuck right now,” Brian said, pausing his kisses. “It's a really bad idea since it's impossible for you to turn me on.”

Laughing, Mat twisted himself around until he was straddling Brian in the small enclosed space. Brian was looking up at him happily, carelessly, all the previous stress that had been outlining his face invisible, making Mat's heart swell ten sizes.

“Don't hit your head,” Brian said, somewhat nervously.

“Was that a lie too?” Mat grinned, causing Brian to laugh back at him and shake his head on the pillow, curly brown hair fanning out and framing his round face. Mat thought he looked like an angel, so he kissed him.

Mat knew, he definitely knew, that it was a bad idea to be in love with your best friend/band mate/friend with benefits. He tried to distract himself from it all the time, left grimy bars and clubs with a variety of girls and guys who he convinced himself he didn't pursue just for their dark curly hair and big brown eyes. None of them ever came close to this though, giggling at each other’s attempts to remove clothing and lazily kissing like they had all the time in the world.

Brian laughed when Mat finally removed his shirt, and placed his palm flat against his left side, covering Mat's tattoo.

“It's so weird,” he said. “Seeing my face right there whenever we - y'know.”

“I also have to see your face whenever we fuck, and it is pretty weird.” Mat teased, poking Brian in the side. “Also, that tattoo hurt like hell, so be glad I went through all that just to get you permanently stuck on me.”

Brian removed his hand from Mat's chest, wrapping both his arms around Mat's neck and dragging him down for another kiss.

“I'm permanently stuck on you anyway,” he said breathlessly when they came up for air. Mat kissed him again to disguise his blush.

The rest of the guys knew that it wasn't uncommon for Brian and Mat to share a bunk some nights. They didn't think it was anything that strange, nor did they read any deeper into than just two emotional, sexually ambiguous guys who liked to cuddle sometimes.

However, one of Mat's hands being in Brian's boxer briefs stroking his cock when Tom noisily entered was varying on the norm. Brian's eyes widened at the sound of Tom stumbling in, and Mat instinctively covered Brian's mouth with his other hand, still loosely gripping Brian's length.

“Guys?” Tom slurred, peering around into the section of the bus that held their bunks.

“Brian's sleeping, dude, shut up,” Mat called out softly.

“Ohh,” Tom replied, not being any quieter. “Right – ah, fuck!”

He swore loudly as the bus door slammed open again. Mat and Brian both jolted slightly, and Mat's grip on Brian's cock tightened involuntarily. Brian's moan was muffled by Mat's hand, but he couldn't hide how painfully hard he was. Mat raised his eyebrows. Brian squeezed his eyes shut, but pressed his own hand against Mat's, starting to stroke himself again.

“Tom!” a voice yelled from outside the bus. “Get out here, Ciaran's about to vomit all over this guy, you gotta see this!”

Tom didn't bother calling out a goodbye to Brian and Mat, just shouted an “Oh shit!” and ran out of the bus, slamming the door shut again on his way out.

“You totally got off on that,” Mat whispered in Brian's ear, moving his hand from Brian's mouth and speeding up his strokes.

“So did you,” Brian gasped.

Mat had indeed been achingly hard against Brian's thigh while Tom had been outside, but that was more a response to Brian's reaction.

“Not the way you did.” Mat smirked. “You have a thing for people being able to catch you, don't you? Admit it,” he punctuated by tightening his grip on Brian's cock, rubbing his thumb across the head, just the way he knew Brian liked.

“No way – fuck – okay, maybe I do, fuck off, just -” Brian gritted out, twisting his hips up to grind against Mat's, where he was still straddling him, head low so he wouldn't hit it on the ceiling.

“So now I know why you're always so eager to blow me in shitty bathrooms that don't even lock,” Mat said, keeping his strokes long and even, watching Brian crumble right in front of him.

“You don't fuckin' know that, can you just – ah, _shit,_ ”

Mat sucked a finger into his mouth, then ran it from behind Brian's balls to his ass, just touching the rim gently, barely applying any pressure.

“I swear to god Mat,” Brian groaned, trying to push himself back against Mat's finger. “Finger me, or jerk me off, whatever you want - I don't fucking care, just do _something_.”

“Maybe I want you to properly admit you have a thing for fucking in places that people could find you.”

Brian glared at Mat from under his eyelashes, though it lost a lot of its intended anger by the way that his face was flushed and he kept rutting against Mat's thigh searching for friction against his cock.

Mat started to remove his hand, but Brian whined loudly and grabbed Mat's wrist tightly, keeping him in place.

“Fine, fine,” Brian hissed. “I like fucking in places I might get caught, I like it when I know people could hear me, I like it, it's hot, Mat, _pleeease._ ”

Mat felt kind of sorry for Brian – his finger was barely damp, but Brian seemed to be enjoying it, rutting down against Mat's hand, already asking for another one.

“You're kinda slutty,” Mat said aloud, adding another finger and crocking them both.

“I've seen the types of girls you hook up with, don't talk to me about slutty.” Brian retorted bitterly, trying to act like he hadn't just been pretty much begging to be fucked on Mat's fingers.

“Shut up,” Mat muttered, kissing Brian to distract himself from the idea that Brian noticed who Mat hooked up with when he wasn't hooking up with Brian.

Brian moved his hand down to palm Mat's cock, still hidden by the boxers that Mat hadn't bothered to take off yet.

“Take these off,” Brian muttered, “Why do you ever wear clothes? So unnecessary.”

Mat skilfully managed to struggle out of his underwear with one hand and limited space, which was met by enthusiasm from Brian who instantly started to jerk Mat off in time with himself and the short thrusts of Mat's fingers inside him.

The combination of Brian's quiet whimpers and moans, and his swift, tight strokes had Mat crooking his fingers at every angle inside Brian searching for that spot that would bring him to the edge.

“Ah – fuck, shit, fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Brian stammered when Mat finally did find his prostate, voice partially muffled by the way he had half his face pressed into the pillow. Mat smiled to himself at how he was making Brian look – entirely wrecked, face flushed and forehead beading with sweat.

Brian had the tendency to forget all his poetic ability during sex and resort to the ever effective 'fuck fuck fuck', which Mat secretly loved. Knowing that he made Brian abandon something that meant so much to him because he was unable to even form words was better than any compliment anyone could ever give him.

Brian came with a cry on an upstroke, and Mat followed seconds after. Mat rolled over to lie next to Brian yet again, feeling sleepy and content.

“Y’know,” Brian said, “I have never had your dick actually in my ass. I've had your fingers. Not your actual dick.”

Mat wrapped one arm around Brian, turning the taller man over so that Mat became the big spoon.

“That a problem?” Mat questioned sleepily.

Brian pressed himself closer against Mat's chest. “I'd like to try it.”

“'M tired.” Mat groaned. “Don't be so greedy.”

Brian laughed, and Mat felt his body move with the heaves of Brian's body. It was oddly comforting.

“I mean some other time,” Brian explained. “When we have like, space and privacy.”

Mat smirked. “I thought you weren't such a fan of privacy?” he muttered, running his fingers over Brian's side and hiding his grin in his back.

Brian sniffed, catching Mat's hand with his own and holding it instead of letting it continue its roaming.

“Fuck you, don't ever mention that while we're not fucking. It's super personal. It probably stems from some deep-rooted shit. Should I go see a therapist?”

“Go to sleep, Bri.”

 

The following morning began with a mad scramble for Brian and Mat to somehow get most of their clothes on before Ciaran and Tom ripped open the curtain to the bunk demanding the magic cure to hangovers.

Usually, Mat wouldn't let Brian fall asleep until they'd both at least gotten their pants back on, but last night he hadn't been bothered, causing him extra stress when they woke up together, still naked.

“Mat, _pleeease,_ ” Brian had whined initially, trying to draw attention towards how they were both half-hard when they'd woken and away from how they had dried jizz on their stomachs and no clothes.

But Mat had managed to control himself, use his spit to scrub most of the jizz off them both and pull his pants back on.

“I'm not putting your pants on for you,” he hissed, trying not to wake Ciaran and Tom.

“Suck me off.”

“Put your fucking pants on, Brian,”

“Mat, _pl-_ ”

“ _Brian,_ ”

Sniffing indignantly, Brian wriggled into his pants, accidentally-on-purpose kicking Mat in the shin in the process.

“Tom and Sea Dog probably won't wake up for ages,” Brian whispered, “I'll suck you off too, if you want.”

“Too messy.”

“I'll swallow.”

“I won't, _dude._ ”

Brian frowned and rolled over, no longer facing Mat. Mat sighed and threw an arm around him anyway, gently resting his head at the gentle dip between Brian's skull and spine. He thought they fit together pretty well; Mat's knees slotted perfectly into the crook at the back of Brian's when they spooned like this, Brian's hair was soft enough that it didn't annoyingly prickle on Mat's face, and Brian liked to hold hands, so Mat would always rest his hand on Brian's chest so that it could be easily grabbed.

“I'm so mad,” Brian muttered after a few minutes, “That you won't suck me off.”

“I don't care,” Mat replied quietly, voice muffled by Brian's hair. “Can't we just not talk for a while until Tom and Ciaran wake up? That'd be nice.”

Mat felt Brian squeeze his hand half-heartedly. “No, I'm angry.” he said unconvincingly.

“You could give me the silent treatment.” Mat suggested.

Brian turned his neck so he could glare at Mat before flopping back onto the pillow. Mat repositioned his chin upon the top of Brian's head, his knees now just touching the middle of Brian's thighs.

After a few minutes of laying in silence apart from Tom's soft snores, Mat sighed.

“Do you still wanna suck me off?” he asked resignedly.

“ _Finally,_ ” Brian replied. “Are you gonna do me after?”

Mat sniffed. “I'll jerk you off,” he said slowly. “I don't wanna swallow.”

“That's cool, it does taste pretty gross,” Brian said sympathetically, already rolling over and kissing Mat's chest, carefully avoiding the tattoo of his own face.

“You don't have to swallow either,” Mat said, tone slightly concerned.

“I want to,” Brian said, then finally – _finally,_ Mat thought to himself – stopped talking.

Mat got hard fairly fast – Brian was good at long gazes from under his eyelashes and saying things with his eyes, or maybe Mat just had a kink for Brian shutting the hell up.

“Is it because Ciaran and Tom are right out there?” Mat asked quietly, running one hand through Brian's soft curls as his pants were yet again removed. In reply, Brian took the head of Mat's cock into his mouth.

Mat sucked his breath in sharply. “That is kinda hot, actually,” he murmured, still carding his fingers through Brian's hair. “Okay, okay, I see why you have a thing for this, fuck. They'd just find out. Like this – by you sucking me off, oh my god, what if they woke up and opened the curtain right now? There'd be no way to hide it.”

He felt the vibrations of Brian's moan as Brian took him deeper. He noticed that Brian had put his own hand in his pants and was jerking himself off, while his other hand gripped the base of Mat's dick.

“Or what if they woke up and heard me?” Mat mused, noticing the way that Brian was getting off on his words. Mat never thought of himself as someone who could talk for long amounts of time, but words always had come easier when it was just him and Brian. “Heard me talking to you like this? Would you want that? I feel like you would, you love to show off, you'd love it if everyone knew how good you were at sucking cock.”   
Brian was pulling out all the stops, doing the flicking thing with his tongue that he knew Mat liked, letting Mat's tip hit the back of his throat randomly.

“Fuck, Bri, who're you practising on – shit -”

Mat saw the corners of Brian's mouth turn upwards with the compliment, into the closest semblance of a smile he could get with his lips wrapped around Mat's cock.

It wasn't long before Mat was on the edge, trying to tug at Brian's hair to pull him off.

“Brian, I-I'm gonna -”

Brian just looked up at him with wide eyes, hollowing his cheeks and not showing any restraint. Mat swore, probably louder than he should've with Ciaran and Tom mere metres away, then came down Brian's throat with a gasp.

Immediately he was tapping urgently at Brian's shoulders, pulling him up against his body and putting his hand around Brian's cock, which was already leaking.

“Please talk like that all the time,” Brian sighed dreamily after he had come with a shudder, open mouth pressed against Mat's bare shoulder.

“I didn't even know what I was saying,” Mat admitted.

Brian huffed out a laugh. “It was good,” he said. “I've never been that turned on while sucking someone's dick.”

Mat was glad his face was still red from just coming, because his flush would've been painfully obvious.

“Put your pants back on now, Tom and Ciaran will probably wake up soon.” he said, retrieving his underwear and sweatpants from where they hand tangled themselves in the blanket at the end of the bunk.

Brian quietly copied, then lay down, burying his head in Mat's collar bone.

“You're awesome,” he muttered, voice groggy.

“You're pretty cool too.” Mat replied, stroking the back of Brian's head slowly, watching the man he loved slowly fall back asleep.


End file.
